gloriofandomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AuthenticCrow/TheKingdomOfPraja: Recruitment
I ASK THAT YOU READ ALL OF IT SO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW TO MOVE UP IN OUR SOCIETY AND WHAT WERE ALL ABOUT. Hello all i am King Cedric of TheKingdomOfPraja and i would like for you to join The kingdom as a soldier,trader,farmer, or even adventurer whatever you desire .In the clan we focus on taking over on one side of the map typically the north side. Within the kingdom you can come up in rank and all the way to the King's Dragoon you can become a nobleman in which the king will grant you land which is by law yours and attacking it would be considered an attack aganist the king's land as well.There is still war to be had we may control the north, however the southern tribes are still a threat if allowed to grow in men,resources,and territory.That said they can be united as well and become a serious threat to the north so never think there won't be any battles for there shall be plenty. The Great Divide- The Great Divide is a double layered stone wall with spikes covering the wall side facing south with 2 outpost and 1 main fort and many guards to ensure no of our enemies can get in to the north easily is completly walls off the north.The wall exist to truly seperate the north from the south. It is rare that we make this now, but occasionally we might. Military- Soldiers must be at least level level 10 at which they train non-stop to level 17 in which they are free to continue training or they can patrol the north or its divide. Soldiers answer directly to the King and also the King's appointed military commanders. Military Ranks *''Recruit-'' '' -Level Range:10-16'' '' -Stationed:TrainingCamp'' '' -Role:Train with the help from its Instructor till level 17'' *''Foot Soldier-'' '' -Level Range:17-25'' '' -Stationed:TrainingCamp / Fort / TheGreatDivide'' -''Role:Skrimisher Unit patrols North for any dangerous that may potentially harm TheKingdomOfPraja and may even be in raids depending on military strength'' *''Light Calvaryman(Pig Mount)-'' '' -Level Range:26-33'' '' -Stationed:Anywhere in North unless order otherwise / Forts'' '' -Role:They are mounted on pigs and are eligible to particpate in summer raids '' *''Heavy Calvaryman(Black Wolf)-'' '' -Level Range:34-42'' '' -Stationed:Forts / Royal Castle / King's Guard'' '' -Role:Heavy Calvarymen can rule over forts give orders in battle if the highest rank falls in battle to continue attack fall back draw bears anything of that nature and also guard the king if requested and don't leave his side unless ordered by him to do otherwise'' *''Knight'' '' -Level Range:43-50'' '' -Stationed: Anywhere North and South / Forts / TheGreatDivide / King's Guard '' '' -Role:Veterans of battle and can be granted a parcel of land in the north by king of Parja all military occupations can be obtained for them.'' *''King's Dragoon'' '' -Level Range:30-75'' '' -Stationed:Anywhere '' '' -Role:The most loyal of soldiers and have shown multiple times they only wish for TheKingdom to prosper which is why the minimum requirement is only level 30 'can only be granted by the king himself ''Villages *''Villages 'are not just one big structure '''they are mutliple small or big buildings(depending on how big the village chief allows you to make your home)it is home to peasants of the Kingdom those who can't afford land or don't have any title to land. *''Village Chieftain'' '' -Level Required:0 '' '' -Role:They enforce the king's laws and it's own with the help of soldiers from the king or paid help '' '' -Authority- Village Chieftains can decide how big you home can be '''within the village '' Village Chieftains can decide what buildings to construct within the village '' '' '''Village Chieftains can decide to charge a tax '''within the village'' '' ''' Village Chieftains can decide the village's name'' *''Any constructions outside village border limits are considered an illegal Occupation and can be destroyed by village authroties or military forces without penalty '' How to purchase '' *''The currency that is used within praja lands and all praja markets is Food. I understand that food is also a commodity for trade itself, but without being allowed to give gold i thought it was the next best option seeing as how it is the most diffcult to accumlate a large abundance of and yes i know it can be easier when your a developed player but prices are adjusted to fix that. '''Also trading goods is also another way for two people to get what they want. '''Ex. 100 food for 200 wood. Since wood is easier to obtain than food. Markets *''Markets are mounted animals,land,stone,wood, or even blade for hire if thats what you want all are allowed to buy and sell whatever they want and sell at whatever price they desire.'' Castle *''The Castle is home to the royal family which are true praja family like I Cedric Praja to get into the royal family you have to be someone i trust and i have played with for a decent amount of time not like 3 months but a decent amount of time.'' *''Only Royal family, guest, and military personel are authorized to be in the castle.'' The Goldenwood College '' *''The Goldenwood is a college where people go to talk about things about the realm and tips and tricks to newcomers the occupation to work here is professor and you just train newcomers on the creatures which once to avoid how to level quickly things along those lines. Land *''Those who own land are allowed to construct whatever they like on their land and are allowed to construct villages if that is their desire and are allowed to train non-military personel to guard their land.'' *''Land can also be bought and sold '''ONLY FROM THOSE WHO ALREADY OWN THE LAND if not owned by anyone it is by default owned 'by the goverment of praja and '''MUST BE BOUGHT FROM THE KING OR ANY HIGH RANKING GOVERMENT OFFICALS UNLESS THE LAND IS IN THE SOUTHERN PART OF THE MAP WHERE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BASE ANYWHERE BUT WITHOUT THE PROTECTION OF THE KING'S MILITARY. '''Land can be expensive a small parcel of land can cost from 2300food - 3000food'' *''Prices of land vary depending on location, resources nearby, forts nearby and enemy spawns.'' Laws #''Don't steal from anyone in Praja lands. You are allowed to travel south and steal from people down south.'' #''Don't destroy anyone's property unless they concent to the destroying of it.'' #''Don't kill any prajaman without good reason.'' #''Don't illegally build beyond your lands (applies to land owners and Village Chieftains)'' #''Don't trade with any known enemies of the kingdom.'' #''Don't leave the TheKingdomOfPraja Group without permission from the king or his military commanders(this adhere's strictly to the group feel free to go south but our military is not as powerful there.'' #''Don't trespass on private land without permission from the lord of the lands.'' #''Don't Build on land that has not been purchased legally or it will be destroyed no matter the progress .'' '' -The King or any royal family can pardon crimes.'' THE LAWS CAN BE BROKEN THERE IS JUST A PENALTY TO FOR CRIMES. Buildings '' ''These are buildings that you can construct or request to be constructed by anyone who owns land. *''Collesium '' *''Farm'' *''Market/Bazaar '' *''Adventure Guild'' *''Town Hall'' *''Treasury(safe place to place towers)'' Kingdom Roles *''Hunter- Hunts for food(which is also currency) '' *''Beastmaster- Captures animals such as pigs,wolves,chickens and even bears(diffcult but can be done using not walls but crates)'' *''Soldier- Serves in the King's military'' *''Mercenary- Works for hire '' *''Gladitor- Fights in Collesium for fun or even money'' *''Trader- Attempts to come up in the social pyramid by making increasing their networth using goods to be traded for food(which is currency)'' *''Village Chieftain- Runs a village '' *''Adventurer- Focuses on acheiving to new high levels in the 60s,70s, and even 80s to win fame and power also goes on quest which can be to kill creatures gather supplies things along those lines. Adventurers are in guilds.'' *''Guild Masters- Control a guild needs to own land to build the Guild HQ. And sends people out to find out what jobs people need done to keep the adventurers of the guild in work.'' *''Engineer- Engineers they are the scholars of the kingdom they focus on outpost and base design focusing essentially on structural enhancements and speed most of their time with fellow engineers creating new base design.'' Houses *''When i say "House" i don't mean a literal house if you watch game of thrones i mean like House Lannister in which house means your group or family your house may be named whatever you desire it should look something like "House Dragonslayer" or "House Lithfield" something of the sort the main purpose of houses are to grow you families name and power within TheKingdom to be considered a house you must own land living in a village does not count. CREATING A HOUSE DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN LEAVE THE GROUP YOU MUST STAY IN THE GROUP.'' *''Houses typically have a insignia which are made up of doors, stone walls, wooden walls, to form a symbol i can't screenshot mines unfortunately.'' Praja Sayings *''"Hail, Praja" - most common'' *''"For the glory of the north" '' *''"Hail, the royal family"'' Contact Info Glor.io Name: King Cedric Gaming Email: ''thenameiscedric@gmail.com ''Discord: AuthenticCrow#2903 Steam: AuthenticCrow Discord: ''https://discordapp.com/channels/336950916257415169/336950916257415169 '' '' ' Category:Blog posts